Obsession
by MoonlightStars01
Summary: An upset Ginny decides to write a letter about her First year memory, that will never leave her.


Obsession 

Who am I?

Ginevra Molly Weasely?

Yes. That is my name.

What am I?

A mindless slave to a cruel owner?

Yes. But that is not my fault.

But I have a secret, a secret that you can never find, no matter how hard you look.

My secret is held in a place that you can never access, for you don't have one, if you do it is dark, cruel, and manipulative. But somewhere you're heart is waiting to beat, to live a life, a good life opposite of you.

I am vulnerable yes, but there is one thing that I can do that you can never do: I can love, I can laugh, I can cry, for I possess a heart that is full of life, color, and memories that nobody can take away, even you.

I will never become that weak, small, easily defeated child again; I have grown from the pain you have caused me. I have scars, nightmares, and a thousand screams to prove it. I have cried, screamed, and dreamed many familiar things that I wish would just stop. But I know however much I wish that, the tighter you hold on to my soul. You are suffocating me, thinking about it now, you are slowly killing me. Are you proud of yourself? Proud that you broke the young, little Weasely girl and you think that she will just block everyone out but you. You think that she is tame? Well, I'll tell you this she is not, nor will she ever be. I want my innocence back. You told me things, taught me things, and I just wish that I could forget all that you told me. Why did you take me? Why are you still here? Why aren't you gone? You are cruel, evil, and manipulative. Whispering things, silent secrets, lies, and things that I know I must be imagining. I loved you. I trusted you. I believed in you. I waited for you. I thought of you. I cried for you. I screamed for you. I did cruel biddings for you. What more could you ask of me? Can you think of anything else? But I will say one thing Tom Marvolo Riddle I will never surrender to you. I will escape you somehow, I will find a way to stop you, You are quickly driving me, scaring me, overpowering me, and crushing me. My small, tiny, fragile heart is slowing I can feel it. You're cruel, soulless heart is speeding I can hear it beating in my head. Last year, you were the friend I thought I could trust, confide in, tell everything to, but no. I was wrong. You took control of me, grew stronger on a diet of my deepest fears and secrets, that only you knew. You grew strong enough even, to start feeding a little bit of yourself to me. You made me open the chamber again, Guided me to the basilisk, the words came out of my mouth through you, I petrified many people, and a cat, mind me though, your goal was to kill. I stopped you somehow though, probably out of sheer terror and blindness. You made me write two messages on the wall, with roosters blood. One message not really cruel, just to frighten people. It worked believe me. The second message was my own farewell, very cruel. I ran to the bathroom obeying your cruel command and watched the sinks move out of their ring, I jumped down the pipe of your evil intentions, you opened the entrance, I climbed down the ladder, not knowing your intentions, power, and what you were capable of. The whole time I was gripping the diary, holding it close to my heart. I walked down past the snaked statues, towards the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. I fell down, too weak to stand, laid down slowly, closed my eyes and waited for you to come. Sure enough you did, you stood over me and watched, waiting for me to die, in place of you. I looked around one last time, and waited myself for the end to come. It did and my world went black... I may not have been able to see you, but I could hear you, explaining how you manipulated me, all the cruel tasks I committed, how it was annoying having to listen to the troubles of an eleven year old girl to become stronger. I wished I could have said something to you, The way you were talking about me, I tried believe me. But nothing would come out, I was too weak, all I could do was think, think of my life before Hogwarts, and wish deeply that I could take all of it back. I hate what you did to me. I hate what you're doing to me. Would you just let me go? What's the benefit from manipulating a silly, little girl? Does it make you feel stronger? I feel sorry for you, your life, your dad leaving you, your dad killing your mom, and that you had to live in an orphanage. You may not believe me, but I promise I really do. Ever since my manipulation I have been broken, I want to be whole again, to live and be happy, I want to breathe, I want the pain to end. The memories, the diary, your possession over me, I just wish it would stop. That you would stop popping up in my life, everywhere, Leave me be. With my family and friends. Let me breathe, lift this weight off of my chest, stop crushing me. Stop your obsession with me. That's all I am to you, an obsession, that's all I'll ever be to you. You've told me before that you love me, but I know it's not true, I am only a beacon of hope for you, a soul you can possess whenever you think. A soul you can overpower, scare, and breakdown. Tom, all I wanted was a friend, not a life changing dairy or memory that I am bound too. Forever. You may be obsessed with me but I am not obsessed with you, nor will I ever be. Monster how should I feel; creatures lie here looking through the window. Time will heal the voices I thought, I couldn't be wronger though. Tom Marvolo Riddle Just admit it you are obsessed with me, you want me to surrender to you, you want me to try to escape; just so that you can laugh at my fear and pain. I've hurt so many people because of you, my friends, family, and animals. I think I'm done, no I am done. Done helping you, getting tired of hearing your voice saying to release the horror once again like fifty years ago. I won't do this ever again, no matter what. What I have done though, will stay with me forever, haunt me until the day I die. You will stay with me until the day I die. I hear it, the sickening snap of my mind beneath your void of darkness. The way my mind is being crushed by your cruel commands. I am no longer myself; only you. Who is Ginevra? Ginevra is a little girl who was swallowed up whole by your lies that blinded me, so easily did I believe in you. When I didn't write to you, I was going mad, I craved your opinion, no matter the fact that it was always lies. I grew used to the routine of having you to write to and tell my deepest secrets and dreams. I will never forget the words you used to ensnare me. Your possession over me, obsession over me, and your perfection around me will haunt me forever. I don't how to say this, I really don't, I've never had to tell anyone goodbye forever before. But I have to for the sake of my safety. I know writing this is wasting my time, but I really don't mind. You may be evil and cruel but I have grown used to being around you, or hearing your advice, so as much as it pains me to say this I will miss you. I think. Your obsession with me is over, same as my obsession with you.

Goodbye, Ginevra Molly Weasely


End file.
